ESTOY PERDIDO
by CelesteSnape
Summary: Severus siempre la amó, siempre la amará, hasta que su vida se acabara.


_Nada me pertenece, todo es de J. K Rowling al menos los personajes, la loca historia es mía. Escribí éste fic inspirándome en la canción de Luis Fonsi: estoy perdido, es una bonita canción y espero que tengan la oportunidad de escucharla alguna vez._

_La canción "Estoy perdido" pertenece a Luis Fonsi, yo sólo me insparé en su letra tan bonita._

_._

_._

_._

.

La terrible desolación inundaba la oscura y triste alma de Severus Snape, estaba más que destruido interiormente, las heridas de su corazón tenían aún las cicatrices de su pasado, la torpeza que había cometido al alejar a la única persona que le importó.

Y todo era su culpa, él tenía la culpa de todo. Su estupidez había logrado que aquella a la que amaba se refugiara en los brazos del que consideraba su enemigo y al que odiaba con cada centímetro de su ser.

.

.

_Aún tengo en la mesa_

_todos los gestos_

_de tu rompe cabeza_

_._

_._

Los recuerdos de su infancia, de su adolescencia junto a Lily, su Lily, porque siempre sería suya, aún latentes en su memoria. Cada momento juntos, cada secreto susurrado, porque él era su confidente, ella y sólo ella lo comprendía y lo consolaba cuando compartía con Lily las humillantes ofensas de su padre, ella estaba allí para consolarle y borrar sus heridas.

.

.

_Aún tengo en mi boca_

_todos tus besos_

_aunque no los merezca_

_._

_._

Él la amaba con toda su alma, con todo su ser. Vivía para ella, sólo para ella, todo su mundo, toda su existencia tenía un nombre: Lily Evans.

Eran más que amigos, eran más que nada, ellos juntos se complementaban, Lily era la luz para la oscuridad de Severus, ella con su infinita bondad y amor lo acercaba a la luz, lo envolvía con ella. Nadie estaba por arriba de ellos y de lo que sentían.

Ella fue su primer amor, su único amor, ella fue su primer beso y su primera vez, al igual que Severus lo fue para Lily. Ellos fueron todo.

.

.

_No se donde tu te escondes_

_pero hoy no me explico porque_

_Estoy perdido en el pasado_

_todo lo que pudo ser_

_._

_._

Pero la oscuridad batallaba en su interior, ni toda la luz de Lily podía aplacar el odio que sentía por aquel que tanto le hacía su vida imposible, aquel del que llevaba su sangre y le golpeaba y humillaba, aquel al que nunca le importó nada de nada.

Severus jamás pudo dejar de odiar a su padre, y dañaba a Lily con su oscuridad, la arrastraba con él, y Lily no se merecía tanto daño, Severus se desquitaba con ella, con celos sin fundamentos con James Potter, el engreído, el arrogante buscador de Gryffindor. Y no había razón para ello, porque Lily prefería a Severus, no era su culpa que Potter sintiera algo por ella. Pero Severus no comprendía, no quería entender nada, después de todo él era tan poca cosa y no la merecía.

.

.

_Estoy buscando sin sentido_

_el recuerdo de tu piel,_

_Estoy cansado de amarte tanto_

_y estas ganas de volver_

_junto a ti_

_._

_._

Y llegó el día en que la perdió, la humilló, la insultó, estaba tan lleno de odio, de oscuridad que no se dio cuenta que la había herido, y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Lily le dio a elegir y Severus optó por aquellos que le prometieron poder y venganza, tendría una vida diferente, le prometieron tanto y lo creyó, él quería más que nada venganza y aceptación, nunca fue nadie importante para nadie, solo para Lily pero no le bastaba sólo con ella, Severus quería mas, quería encajar y ser importante, y sus nuevos amigos prometían tanto.

Pero ni todo el poder, ni sus venganzas realizadas llenaban la soledad en su interior, la quería a su lado, la extrañaba, la necesitaba tanto, pero ya era tan tarde, ella hacía un tiempo que pertenecía a otro hombre, tenía una vida diferente, era feliz sin él, la culpa era toda de Severus por dejar que la oscuridad le arrastrara, le venciera.

.

.

_Cruzo la calle_

_te encuentro de frente_

_te ves diferente_

_._

_._

La tarde era gris, el viento frío, y la vio, la reconoció en la calle, caminaba presurosa, su cabello tan hermoso como lo recordaba, el viento le susurró su perfume, su amada Lily tal como la recordaba, tan hermosa aunque ahora diferente, protegía con su abrigo su vientre, un abrigo demasiado pequeño para abarcar su perfecto cuerpo ahora creciente en su abdomen. Lily, su vida, llevando en su interior al hijo de otro, un hijo que podría haber sido suyo si no hubiera estado tan ciego, oscurecido por la venganza.

.

.

_Tus ojos vacíos_

_también es evidente_

_quiero desaparecer_

_._

_._

Sus hermosos ojos verdes también se veía diferentes, estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, la preocupación y el miedo reflejados en su rostro, él se detuvo a su lado, ella le miró suplicante y Severus no pudo evitar que su corazón se le rompiera en mil pedazos, deseaba abrazarla, consolarla, calmar su dolor como en los viejos tiempos. Ella sollozó y él no pudo evitar preguntarle porque estaba de esa manera, y ella se confesó con él como si los años no hubieran pasado nunca, como cuando eran adolescentes y estaban juntos, le contó de una trágica profecía que se cernía sobre su hijo no nato.

La comprensión le llego a él tan dolorosa, la profecía que Severus que tan estúpidamente le confidenció al señor tenebroso para tener gloria era sobre su amada Lily, él la había condenado, tarde o temprano la oscuridad que se cernía en su vida ahora se aferraba a la vida de su hermosa Lily y a su hijo.

Su culpa, todo era su culpa.

.

.

_No se donde tu te escondes_

_pero hoy no me explico porque_

_Estoy perdido en el pasado_

_todo lo que pudo ser_

_._

_._

Lily le confesó entre lagrimas que ya no aguantaba el encierro, vivir escondiéndose, alejarse de todos los que quería, ella era consciente de que su bebé era la salvación, el elegido, y solo por su niño aguantaba todo el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, infierno que Severus sin querer había ocasionado.

.

.

_Estoy buscando sin sentido_

_el recuerdo de tu piel_

_._

_._

Ella ya no estaba, la había perdido para siempre, ella se había marchado para nunca jamás volver, lo único que tenía de Lily, su Lily, eran los recuerdos, Lily sonriendo, Lily la luz de su oscuridad, Lily su amada, su todo, Lily su eterno amor.

Aquellos ojos verdes habían extinguido su luz para siempre, jamás existirían en la tierra unos ojos verdes así como los que tenía su Lily, aunque alguien le había comentado que su hijo, aquel por el que dio su vida eran los mismos…

.

.

_Estoy cansado de amarte tanto_

_y estas ganas de volver_

_._

_._

La amaba como siempre, incluso mucho más a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado, no podría olvidarla nunca, ella siempre presente, ella siempre en su corazón, dolía tanto amarla, dolía tanto recordarla, un vacío en su pecho, una terrible soledad en su vida, siempre sólo, siempre pensando en ella, dolía tanto su recuerdo.

.

.

_Estoy perdido en el pasado_

_todo lo que puedo ser_

_estoy buscando sin sentido_

_el recuerdo de tu piel_

_estoy cansado de amarte tanto_

_y estas ganas de volver_

_junto a ti_

_._

_._

Ya no sentía dolor, ya no dolía tanto, su Lily le llamaba desde algún lugar, su hermosa Lily, la vería otra vez, estarían juntos otra vez, su hijo Harry estaba junto a él, sostenía su cabeza, de repente tuvo miedo al vacío, a la nada, necesitaba aferrarse al recuerdo de su amada para que el miedo no le dominara.

-Mírame, le dijo al muchacho, su Lily le miraba a través de él, y Severus se entregó a lo que le esperaba mas allá de esta existencia, ya no había dolor, Severus vería a su Lily otra vez…

.

.

.

.

_Espero que éste fic haya sido del agrado de todos, y si no oyeron la canción de "Luis Fonsi: estoy perdido" les ruego que la busquen y la escuchen, es un tema muy lindo y siempre me llegó la idea de que queda muy bien en la historia de Severus y Lily._


End file.
